


With a Shuddering Gasp

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [11]
Category: The 100
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Clarke was loud. She spoke out, fought against the adults. She kept order in the remaining members of the hundred. Clarke was loud and bold and beautiful.





	

Clarke was loud. She spoke out, fought against the adults. She kept order in the remaining members of the hundred. Clarke was loud and bold and beautiful.

But in times like this, Clarke is quiet, She’s trained herself to keep these moments between them and no one else. At times like these, his head is between her thighs, slender fingers gripping tightly at his curls, her lips forming his name but never actually speaking it.

She comes with an arched back, eyes screwed shut, hands pulling harder at his hair, mouth open in a silent scream. He guides her through it, and when it’s over, he blows a soft breath over her core and she shakes, gasping out a quick “I love you” before dragging him up to kiss her, tasting herself on his lips.


End file.
